Mitsukai Yomi
Yomi is a 7th generation Mitsukai, and a Dark Path member. She is the third eldest daughter of Shikisai. History Yomi is the third eldest offspring of Shikisai, behind Nokura and Tanaka, and is the older sister to Kitsuki, Renkuu, and Azuka. She was a member of the Dynasty of Vampire for a while, before fully committing to the Mitsukai family. She became a Dark Path member, and was under the student of Mizune for quite some time. Appearance Yomi's appearance is more vampiric than her siblings. While her, Tanaka, Kitsuki and Renkuu have vampire blood, she is the only one to fully display her fangs. Her eyes are the only one with slit pupils as well, hinting she is the most vampiric out of her siblings. She has jet black hair as well, and her attire pays tribute to her Dark Path membership. She usually sports short-sleeved shirts, and short skirts for mobility. She wears knuckle-less gloves as well. Synopsis Yomi has been involved in several battles, being one of the few offsprings to go on high profile missions. She was involved in the mini-war against Genesis, the war against Origin, and the missions against Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. She is still involved in those missions as well to this day. Personality Yomi's personality has been described as cold and distant, but only towards certain individuals. She can be a bit more open with her siblings and people she is close to, but she shields herself from outsiders. She can be cold blooded and apathetic towards those she deems "useless", whether that relates to fighting or to their persona. Her personality doesn't change too much during fighting, but she has been shown to grow irritated with certain individuals. Powers & Abilities 'Wind Element': *'Sky Element '- Yomi's custom element pertaining to wind. It is a faster, more potent version. It is powered by an energy of the same name, and is her main weapon during battle. The wind of the Sky Element focuses on speed alone, making it deadlier than an average Wind Element. *'Sora/Sky Energy' - Her main energy, and her only one. Despite having Mitsukai blood, she only carries this energy, meaning it has a large supply. It's color varies from a black to a darker shade of purple, depending on what she's using. The Sora can power both her Sky Element, and her Malice as well. The energy also aids in the speed department too. *'Friction '- A trick used by certain Wind users. The ability to use oxygen to produce free sources of electricity. The rapid movement of oxygen molecules moving against one another can produce this, or fire, with a little spark from natural causes or her Sora. This is usually used to catch the opponent off guard, often coming before a much larger attack to paralyze them. 'Malice Element': Yomi is able to use the basic art of the Dark Path to a certain extent. While she is a speed based faster, she also likes to throw this element in to back her wind up with some strength. She is able to use it to overpower some opponents, and also mixes this with her wind to catch unsuspecting opponents off guard. 'Hand-to-hand Combat': A specialty of a Dark Path Mitsukai. Yomi's style is seen as a mixture of the Dark and Ligth Path's fighting styles. She is quick, but can also deliver bone shattering blows if the opponent isn't careful. Speed and strength are a deadly combo, and she possesses both.